


Ты — Ирам

by kenwaroo



Category: Mummy: The Curse
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Physical Abuse, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwaroo/pseuds/kenwaroo
Summary: Ан: маа-кеп, надсмотрщик рабов Ирама, примерный возраст — 45 лет.Алад: теф-аабхи, художник, примерный возраст — 20 лет.





	Ты — Ирам

**Author's Note:**

> Ан: маа-кеп, надсмотрщик рабов Ирама, примерный возраст — 45 лет.  
Алад: теф-аабхи, художник, примерный возраст — 20 лет.

Ан старается не задумываться лишний раз о времени. Для него оно всегда было и всегда будет непостижимо абстрактным, неясным и бесконечно далеким. Время слишком относительно, а Ан ненавидит неточности. Шесть тысячелетий вечности звучат как нечто мучительное, как абсурдный, затянувшийся приговор, но Ан не замечает ни падения некогда великих цивилизаций, ни смены моральных устоев, ни развития общества. Время мимолётно. Незначительно, и это раздражает, злит, сбивает с толку. Ан считает тысячелетия, века, года, не понимая ни себя, ни мир вокруг. Чужой в бурной, полной незнакомых ему чудес современности. Неизменный, недоступный для развития и непостоянства осколок вечности. Единственной константой в существовании Ана был Алад.

Мальчишка. Агрессивный, своенравный и эгоистичный мальчишка. Глядя на его восторженный взгляд и окровавленные ладони, Ан видит перед собой белоснежные колонны и изнывающих от жары и тяжести рабов, чувствует, как нежные руки Алада забирают у него из рук хлыст. Мальчишка замахивается и первым же ударом рассекает кожу и мышцы на спине выбившегося из общего строя раба. Ярко-красная кровь льётся на белоснежный песок, и Алад заливисто смеётся. Хохочет, словно ребёнок, и целует его. Ан берёт его прямо там, у ворот Ирама, на глазах у испуганных рабов. Любящий, верный, готовый на всё ради похвалы мальчишка. Алад небрежно отбрасывает кисть в сторону и, облокотившись на грудь стоящего сзади Ана, рассматривает искусно разрисованную стену в их общем храме. Ан нежно целует Алада в бритый затылок, и, закрывая глаза, видит украшенные его фресками стены Ирама. Видит, как прижимается к нему прямо на улице, помогая себе рукой и неторопливо целуя Алада. Его единственные настоящие воспоминания об Ираме. О пляшущих меж кудрявых прядей отблесках жаркого солнца, о горячем песке пустыни и неумелых, поспешных прикосновениях к его телу. О быстром сексе в безлюдных закоулках города колонн, о беспорядочной похвале, о словах «хороший мальчик, вот так, мой мальчик» и тихом, искреннем «спасибо, спасибо, я люблю вас». Алад заставляет его помнить о том, кем он когда-то был. Кем он должен оставаться.

Ан сдержанно улыбается, обнимая Алада поперёк торса. Нежно целует в висок, прижимая к себе, и шепчет на ухо спокойное, уверенное «я люблю тебя, мальчишка». Алад счастливо ухмыляется, откидывая голову назад и прикрывая глаза. Когда сехем, выделенный им, закончится, они вновь забудут друг друга, погрузившись в длительный, беспокойный сон. Это привычно. Необъяснимо жестоко, но привычно. Они вспомнят. Всегда вспоминают. Ан закрывает глаза и прижимается губами к затылку мальчишки.

— О чём вы думаете, Ан?

— Ты — Ирам, Алад. Мой Ирам.


End file.
